Witch Form
Witch Forms are different forms that witches can obtain to strengthen their sinister abilities. Overview A witch's magic, though limited while in her civilian form, is more effective than that of a fairy's. Many witches can even use the full extent of their powers without having to tap into another form, thus making the various witch forms a rare occurrence. Unlike fairies, who acquire higher-leveled forms as they mature, witches only seem to be able to gain new, more powerful forms through primarily external means such as charms and hexes. In Winx Club, the Trix have attained up to five different witch forms, discounting their original witch form, as it could possibly be something they wore to be recognizable. One of these forms remains unnamed. In the Winx Club comics, a witch from earth named Jenny Carter, is the first witch that isn't part of the Trix to have a witch transformation shown. Winx Club Levels These consist of the only known forms that a witch seems to be capable of attaining without the use of outside influences. Witch In Season 1, the Trix showcased the ability to change out of their civilian attire to this form, which also served to amplify their respective powers. Not much is known of this form, as many other witches are able to use their own magic without undergoing a similar transformation, but it could also be possible that this is exclusive to the Trix themselves. Dark Witch In Season 6, the Trix will themselves into this form upon their second takeover of Cloud Tower through a mysterious pack of crows or cravens. It is unknown how the Trix manage to do so but, through this form, their powers are amplified and they gain the ability to teleport by splitting themselves into a flock of crows/cravens made from their magic. It should also be noted that this form has no official name, and is only referred to as "Dark Witch" for convenience. Powers These consist of the multiple forms acquired through magical items, powerful spells or a foreign power source. Gloomix In Season 2, the Trix are bestowed with the power of Gloomix through Lord Darkar, the Shadow Phoenix, upon being freed by him. As dark charms created directly from Darkar's magic, the Gloomix form acts as a significant booster to a witch's powers, even allowing for one to use her magic in anti-magic zones like the Wildlands. Various other Gloomix accessories aside from the Trix's are also possible, as shown through their Mega Trix fusion in "The Phoenix Revealed." Disenchantix In the Season 3 episode "Witches' Revelation", the Trix are given the power of Disenchantix by Valtor to stop the Winx from reaching the castle crypts of Cloud Tower. Much like the powers before it, Disenchantix acts as an amplifier for each of the Trix's specified powers, but it also speeds up their recovery time (possibly through enhanced regeneration), allowing for the trio to withstand even the more powerful spells in the Winx's arsenal and attack as if nothing happened. Dark Sirenix During the Winx's search for the fabled Sirenix form in Season 5, the Trix, alongside Tritannus hunt down and kidnap Daphne to get this ancient power before the Winx. In "Sirenix", the Trix are given the power of Dark Sirenix, a corrupted variant of the ancient form, after Tritannus strips Daphne of her own Sirenix powers to give it to them. Apart from the form's more sinister appearance, not much differs between this and regular Sirenix, as both bestow their users with the same abilities such as access to the Infinite Ocean, the ability to breathe, swim faster and use their powers more effectively underwater. Shape-Shifting Witch Following their sudden return in Season 7, the Trix, upon finding the source of all Wild Magic within the Magix Underground World, absorb some of the pure Wild Magic and merge with their bonded animals; all of which resulting in this new form. As the name implies, the Trix, as Shape-Shifting Witches, can freely shift between different appearances; mainly those of magical animals. Their magic is also amplified to a greater degree thanks to both the Wild Magic they absorbed and the magic they most likely gained from fusing with their bonded animals. Comics The Trix are shown to transform into their first witch forms in Return of the Trix Girls. In Star Shattered, an earthly witch named Jenny Carter is shown to transform to a witch attire that looks nothing like the Trix's first witch form. It's possible this can be a witch form for earthly witches to earn. Not much is know about this witch form accept that it is most likely a first witch form that, witches can have. This witch form consists of a black dress with a low cut at the chest, and has one strap. A smell magenta infinity cloth is worn around the neck and arms. Where the knees would be there is an A-shape by magenta ruffles, and in this form Jenny Carter, is also bare foot in this form. Trivia *It is unknown if Gloomix, Disenchantix, and Dark Sirenix are actual forms witches can earn, or if they were created for the sole purpose of giving the Trix powers suitable enough to counter the powers of the Winx. Category:Winx Club Category:Winx witches Category:Powers Category:Witch Forms Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Comics Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx specials Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Sirenix